


My Mental Help

by SamThatWriter



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Garrance - Freeform, Multi, Vylante - Freeform, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: "Are you sure about this?""I'm positive. I wouldn't be so sure if it was anyone else.""Alright. I'll trust you."~~Warning! This is a book about serious topics including mental disorders such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Bipolar disorder, and Obsessive Compulsion Disorder among others. This is a very serious topic, and in real life should be treated as such. This book is made mostly for the purpose of amusement, and if any of these mental quirks sound like you, I highly suggest you tell someone you trust. These are not bad things, simply things that occur naturally. DO NOT BE ASHAMED IF YOU DO HAVE THESE DISORDERS. If I do offend anyone, please let me know and I will try to fix it or add something to it that may make you feel more comfortable. If you have trouble reading stories like this, I give you all rights to not read this.Zane Ro'Meave, the middle son of the highly famous Garte Ro'Meave, the very same person struggling with his alcohol addiction. Zane has developed PTSD after trauma in high school, and has been suggested to a therapy group to deal with it. At first, Zane is skeptical, but the people he meets there will change his world.





	1. Chapter 1

{Zane's POV}

I quietly knock on the door, and I hear a rather soothing voice practically beckoning me inside. I softly open the door, to see multiple people sitting in a circle of chairs. I wasn't the only one who applied.

"Welcome! Please, take a seat. You're the last person we're waiting on, so we'll go ahead and get started!" The soothing voice says, who I'm now assuming is the psychologist of this place. I sit down in the only empty chair in the room. "My name is Melody, and welcome to our group session!! First, we'll all go around the room and introduce ourselves." Melody nods to the person next to her, and he starts.

"Hi, my name's Virgil." He says quietly, and looks to the next person. I notice his bangs and they remind me of my own, partiallly covering our faces.

"Laurance." The man next to him says, nervously drumming his fingers against his leg.

"Mine's Sarah." The girl says, not meeting anyone's eye, and her quick dose of an accent reminds me slightly of my brother's.

"Max." The ginger says, looking very angry.

"Travis." The man with the white hair says. I wonder if that's natural...

"The name's Wolf." The very buff man sitting next to me says.

"Zane." I mumble, and the instructor looks at me.

"One more time?"

"Zane." I repeat louder, and she smiles.

"Perfect!! Now, I'm going to need you all to do something for me. Can you all tell me your stories? We will all be getting to know each other better over these sessions, and you'll all see you have more in common than you think." The room all collectively nods, knowing this was going to be a tough session, mostly involving many tissues. "Max, how about you go first?"

He nods, looking around the room. "I was going ice skating on a lake, when the ice broke and I fell through and began to slowly sink." He looks down. "I tried to swim up, but the ice skates were dragging me down. Suddenly, my friend pulled me up from the lake, and now I can't look at him without remembering what happened." I could tell he's trying to choke back a sob.

Melody looks at him with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Virgil, why don't you go now?"

Virgil looked down, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Melody said, going to kneel in front of him. Virgil whispered something in her ear. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I can understand why you felt uncomfortable saying that out loud. Anyway," Melody sits back in her seat. "How about we have Laurance go next?"

Laurance slowly nods and recounts his tale. (That's for later... Ha.)

Melody nods slowly, then looks at Sarah, and Sarah looks at Travis. "So. I guess it's my turn. I'm sure you all know now that I'm British, so I was coming to visit one of my friends in America and I was flying there, when suddenly there was some turbulence, and we started to go down rapidly. Suddenly we crashed down in the place, and the plane was on fire and.... I had broken one of my legs..." She stops. "I was the only survivor of the plane crash... And one of my other good friends was coming with me..." She sobs. ((RIP Uzi. Died in a plane crash. I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME T~T uzicxer )) The whole room is silent for a bit, before Melody starts back up again.

"Well, we'll have Wolf go now."

Wolf gives a short curt nod before beginning. "I'm a genetic mutation." Was all he said, and the room stayed silent.

"Oh." Melody says, before looking at me. "Ready Zane?"

I roll my eyes and state my case. (Again, for later in the book. Whoops.) After I had finished, I looked around the room to see everyone with shocked faces.

"Travis, why don't you go?" Melody asks, clearly wanting to get rid of the tension.

Travis nods. "Well, I think you'll need some background first. My father is a criminal, and he wasn't very good to me and my mother. So one day, he came back from the bar, and pulled out a knife from the kitchen cabinet, and came up to my bedroom, where my mother was just reading me a story and.." Travis stops, sniffling and looking down. "And he tried to stab me, but ended up stabbing my mother instead..." I can see the tears streaming down his eyes from here. Everyone was speechless after he finished his story, and he slowly got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

{Travis POV} 

I gently wiped my tears, the memory flashing through my mind yet again. My mother was a great person, and she sacrificed her life for me. Melody came out of the room and put her hand om my shoulder. 

"Travis? I understand that you're hurting. It's OK to let it out." She genly rubbed her hand on my back. I sobbed into my hands, my mother's scream echoing through my head over and over again. My head started to throb. 

"Ready to go back in?" Melody asks me gently. "We're just finishing up." I slowly nod, and take my seat right next to Max. He pats me on the shoulder. 

"Alright everyone, now to wrap it up. I suggest you all exchange number and get to know each other better." Melody says, plastering a smile on her face. 

Everyone stands up, and Sarah quickly taps my shoulder. 

"Hey, I noticed you and I both lost someone. Wanna hang out?" She says, smiling a bit. 

"Uh.. Sure. Why not?" 

"How about tomorrow? That work?" 

"Yeah, meet me at the mall next to the McDonna's." 

"How about- You know what, take my number." She says, quickly scribbling a few numbers and dashes on a piece of paper. I quickly pull out my phone and send her a quick text, and her phone buzzes. She flashes me a quick smile. "See you tomorrow!!" 

"Yeah... See ya." I say, as she and the others quickly file out of the room. Melody taps me on the shoulder. 

"Are you feeling better now, Mr. Valkrum?" 

"Yeah, thanks Melody." I say, flashing her a small smile. "I think these sessions will really help me." 

She giggles. "Glad to know we can help." 

I quickly flash her a wave, and walk out of the building to my car. 

\---

I hear three sharp raps on the door, and I open my eyes and Dante is in my room. 

"Wakey wakey chocolate cakey." Dante says, presenting me with a stack of pancakes. 

"That isn't cake, Dante." I grin. 

"Oh, whatever." He scoffs. "Just eat the damn pancakes." 

"Gladly." I say, before carefully cutting the golden delight and stuffing the piece into my mouth. 

Dante rolls his eyes and shuts the door, and I pick up my plate and head downstairs. 

"Hey, I checked your phone this morning and you got a text from someone named Sarah." Dante calls from the kitchen. "You meet her at that weird group therapy thing?" 

"Yeah." I call back. "You know what she said?" 

"Something about meeting you today, at McDonna's at 4:30. Hey, you should bring her back here, Gene and his gang are coming over later today." 

I scoff. "Since when is meeting Gene a good first impression tactic?" 

He laughs. "Since he's changed. Hey, he may have been a gigantic douchebag, but he's still my brother." 

"Fine, I'll see if she wants to come here after we talk." 

"YES!" I laugh at Dante's little celebration. 

"Speaking of Sarah, I need to take a shower. You'll see her later, and me to be quite frank." I call, rushing up the stairs to the bathroom.

\---

I wait at the door, right outside of McDonna's, and Sarah walks up to me and smiles. 

"Hey Travis. Where we going?" 

"My house, my roommate wants to meet you." I smirk, rolling my eyes. 

She laughs. "Roommate?" 

"Can't get my own rent when I don't get much sleep." I say, smiling.

She smiles back. "Ah. Well, let's get going then." 

We both hop into my car, her turning on some tunes. 

\---

I swing the door open. "Dante, I'm back." I call, and Dante zooms back into the front room. 

"Hey, you must be Sarah." Dante says, jumping then sitting on the couch. 

Sarah smiles. "That's me. Travis talked about me?" She looks at me. 

"Nope, he stalked my phone and saw your text." I smirk and roll my eyes. Sarah laughs. 

We sit down and chat for a while, before there's another knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!!" Dante yells, before sprinting off towards the door. 

"He's energetic." Sarah comments. 

I laugh. "You have no idea."

Dante walks back in with his brother and his friends, Gene, Sasha, and Zenix. The Shadow Knights. 

"Gene, Sasha, Zenix, meet Sarah. She's a good friend of Travis'." He introduces, and Sarah stands up and shakes their hands. "Sarah, this is my brother Gene and his two friends Zenix and Sasha." 

"Nice to meet you all." Sarah says, shaking Zenix's and Sasha's hands first, her hand lingering just slightly in Gene's. I clear my throat and she snaps her head back to look at me. 

"So... Why don't we all talk?" I say, and everyone finds a seat, Sarah and Gene's being, coincedentally, right next to each other. 

Oh, this will be fun.

\---

After a while, Sarah has left, as have Zenix and Sasha, and now it's just me, Dante, and Gene. Gene and Dante are making dinner in the kitchen, and a certain scene flashes through my mind. 

~FLASHBACK~

"Can you add the cinnamon, Travis?" My mother says sweetly, and I reach the cinnamon on my tip-toes. My mother passes me the small teaspoon, and I carefully pour the powder into the small spoon. I carefully hand the teaspoon to her, and she takes my hand. I stand on my stool, and my mother takes my hand and pour it into the bowl. 

I giggle, and carefully dip my pinky finger into the delicious batter, pulls it out, and puts it in my mouth. My mother giggles, and does the same thing, and we giggle. 

"The cinnamon made it even better." She says, poking my nose. I giggle.

~FLASHBACK OVER~ 

THUMP.

I snap out of my thoughts, thanks to the immese amount of pain searing in my sides, and the loud thump that came with me hitting the ground. My hands start shaking, as I bring them down from my wet face, streaming with tears. I clutch my hands to my sides, rocking back and forth. I hear faintly someone yell something, but I can't tell exactly what they said. Sweat is forming on the sides of my face, and dripping on to the carpet. Something starts rubbing my back gently, and I try to wipe my tears with my shaking hand. I hear Dante's voice in my ear, whispering. His voice calms me, and I slowly stop sobbing and sit up. 

"You ok buddy?" Dante asks me, helping me stand up. 

"Better... Thanks..." I say, giving Dante a quick hug. 

"Don't worry, I got you." Dante says, patting me on my back. 

"Really, I don't know what I would do without you, man." I say, walking with him to the kitchen. 

"You'd be on the floor crying." Dante scoffs. 

"HEY!!"

Dante checks his phone quickly and gasps. "Crap!! I have to go." He says, running quickly out of the house, leaving me and Gene to wonder where I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to go check out the original on Wattpad! 
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

{Zane POV} 

"So Zane." Garroth starts. I sigh. "Did the session go well?" 

I sigh then nod. "Yeah. It was actually really helpful." 

"Hey bros!!" Vylad slides down the stair rail. 

"Hey Vylad." Garroth says, scootching over on the couch he's sitting on. 

"How was the therapy Zane?" Vylad asks, hopping on the couch next to Garroth.

"It was kinda helpful, turns out I actually have something in common with someone there." I say, a small smile appearing on my face. 

Just then, there's a knock on the door, and Garroth rushes over to answer it. 

"Who are you?" Garroth asks the person, and I look over his shoulder and see familiar light brown hair. 

I push past Garroth. "Hey, Laurance." 

Laurance smirks. "Hey Zane. Who's this?" 

"This is Garroth. Garroth, this is Laurance." 

Garroth puts one hand on his hip, and he extends one hand towards Laurance. "Nice to meet you..." 

"Same to you." Laurance says, and both me and Garroth step aside to let Laurance in. 

"He's just a friend." I whisper to Garroth before following Laurance back into the living room. 

Garroth lets out a visual sigh of relief, and we both walk back into the living room, where Vylad was happily chatting with Laurance. 

"I see you've met Vylad, Laurance." I smirk under my mask. 

"Vylad, huh? He didn't mention his name." Laurance says turning to me. 

"Laurance, this is Vylad. Vylad, this is Laurance. I met him at the group therapy." 

"Nice to meet you, Laurance." Vylad says, sticking out his hand, which Laurance shakes, smirking. 

"Hey, you guys want to come meet my friends? They kinda remind me of you guys." He looks around at all of us. 

We look at each other, and start laughing. Laurance thought we were just friends who lived together? 

I looked back up at Laurance, who was confused. "Why are you guys laughing?" 

"Laurance, let me reintroduce Garroth and Vylad. These are my brothers, we all live together." I say, gesturing to them with a smile still on our faces. 

Laurance's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh..... That makes sense now. You guys don't even look like brothers, it's hard to tell." 

Garroth rolls his eyes. "We know." 

Vylad smiles in understanding. "We get that a lot. Besides Garroth and Zane's eyes, we don't have anything in common visually." 

"And less in common personality-wise." I shrug. 

All of us laugh. 

"But really, we should go visit my friends. You guys would like them!" 

"Sure!!" Vylad says, jumping up in excitement. 

((If my tone sounds formal, I was just writing an essay. BLAME MY WORLD HISTORY TEACHER.)) 

Laurance laughs. "Zane? Garroth? You down?" 

Garroth shrugs. "Sure, why not." I tense up. 

Laurance notices. "Don't worry, they get it. Two of my friends have them themselves. They're really understanding." He reassures. 

"Yeah, c'mon Zane, it won't be that bad. If it comes to worse, we'll leave and never come back!!" Vylad keeps his smile. 

Garroth's eyes widen. "Woah, I'm sure it won't come to that Vylad." He chuckles. 

"I can see the personality thing." Laurance says, and we all laugh. 

\---

I quietly shut the door to Laurance's car, not wanting the noise to trigger something. 

He knocks on someone's door, and a girl with raven hair like mine and amber eyes opens the door. 

"Hey Laurance, who're these people?" The girl bounces, pointing to my brothers and I. 

"Oh, Aph, this is Zane," he points to me, "and his brothers Vylad and Garroth." 

Funny, I've never been introduced first before. I'm always in Garroth's shadow. 

Aphmau comes practically running out the door, squealing. "It's so nice to meet you!!" She says, shaking my hand vigorously. She then moves on to Garroth and Zane. 

Vylad eagerly shakes her hand back, and Garroth just looks shocked. 

"Come in, come in!!" Aphmau said, jumping into someone on the couch.

"Woah, Aph, calm down or you're going to wear yourself out." The voice says, almost as deep as mine.

"Sorry Aaron..." Aph giggles, laying down with her head on his lap. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Aaron!!" She giggles again, and Aaron waves at us.

"Hey."

Garroth and Vylad wave back, but I'm stuck in place by the sweet smell of sweets wafting through the house. More specifically, cupcakes.

"Who's baking?" I ask Aphmau.

"Oh, that's Nana. She loves sweets." Aphmau giggles. I can already tell she's very giggly. Just then her face gets somber as she closes her eyes and rests.

Aaron sighs. "There she goes again... But Zane, if you're really interested Nana can always use the help." I nod and head off towards the kitchen, following the delicious smell.

A girl with bright pink hair and a tail and ears was in there, her tail swishing back and forth while she hums a small tune. She turns around with a baking tray full of perfect cupcakes in her hands, and sets them down before noticing me. She lets out a small "Eep!!" before turning back around.

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you... I didn't mean to. I mean, Aaron out there told me you could use help making sweets and-" 

She cut me off by turning around quickly with a giant smile on her face. "You want to help me with sweets?!" She practically shrieks. 

I stand shocked for a moment, before a small smile appears on my face, underneath my mask. "Sure, I love sweets." 

She squeals loudly, and I laugh. She hands me a piping bag, and we start frosting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to go check out the original on Wattpad! 
> 
> I've just updated chap. 27 on there so I'm definitely ahead. 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

{Dante's POV}

I sat at the cafe table, fingers drumming nervously against the tabletop. This was our first meeting, no reason not to be nervous. The cafe bell rang once again, and I looked over to see the person I was waiting for. 

My boyfriend.

I know what you're thinking, if this is our first meeting, how is he my boyfriend? Truth be told, we've been dating online for weeks. He's a really nice guy, and from what I've seen, pretty handsome too. That's how I fell for him...

~FLASHBAACK, IN TEXT FORM. THEY'RE TEXTING, SO I MEAN IT ONLY MAKES SENSE.~

im.a.bluenette: Hey V?

v.not.mystic.messenger: Yeah?

im.a.bluenette: What do you look like?

v.not.mystic.messenger: Well, I was told never to show what I look like...

im.a.bluenette: I mean, you know what I look like... And you know I'm not a stalker, lol

v.not.mysic.messenger: I mean, true. I guess...

 

im.a.bluenette: Damn. 

v.not.mystic.messenger: XDD

v.not.mystic.messenger: I know, I can't resist me either. *sassy hair flip*

im.a.bluenette: You crack me up. XDD

~OK, CUTE FLASHBACK OVER.~

I quickly stand up, seeing him looking around the cafe. He spots me, and I quickly flash him a peace sign, and his face lights up. I walks over to me.

"V?" I ask him, and he nods vigorously. 

"Vylad." He confirms. I smile, and extend my hand.

"Dante." His face lights up. 

"So..." He says sitting down. 

I follow suit. I nervously run my fingers through my hair, and I look back up at him to see his cheeks dusted in a hazy pink color. I smile and wink, and the color on his cheeks grows darker. 

I smile softly. The waitress interrupts us, bringing us our food, and as she sets down V- Vylad's plate, his eyes light up. He looks back up at me once the waitress leaves. 

"You remembered what I like!!" He says, a big grin appearing on his face. 

"Course I did..." I say, winking at him. "I mean, I have to remember what my boyfriend likes, don't I?" 

He laughed, and his face was a bright red. "That's true... Crap, I realized my brothers might be worried sick about me, lemme text them real quick." He pulled out his phone, typed quickly, then put it back away. 

"Now..." I start. "Where were we?" 

\---

{Garroth's POV} 

All of us currently at Aph's house were sitting around her living room, her face still somber unlike the happy face we met when we first came. 

"So Garroth? Zane? You guys have no idea why he left?" Aaron asks us, occasionally looking back at Aphmau. 

I shake my head in conformation. "No, we have no clue where or why he would leave." I say. Zane shakes his head also. 

"He doesn't usually travel without telling us like this." He says, worry evident in his eyes. 

"Hm..." Nana thought, her ears twitching. "Maybe he just had to do something without you guys knowing?" 

"But where would he go?" I ask, knowing Vylad never goes anywhere without telling us first. 

Just then, my phone dings and I pull it out quickly, hoping it's Vylad. I sigh in relief when I see it is Vylad, and I unlock it quickly. 

"Who is it?" Zane asks me, nervousness lacing his voice. I feel his breath on the back of my neck, and I look back and smile at him once I know he's seen. "Thank Irene...." He sighs, the nervousness leaving his voice. 

"Vylad?" Aaron questions, drawing everyone's attention to me. 

"Yeah." I say, quickly reading over his text. "He says he's out at the cafe with his online friend." 

The nervousness comes back into Zane's eyes, as he looks at me with worry. 

"He'll be ok, Zane. He's smart. He knows when to call us for help." I reassure my younger brother, and he rubs his forehead with worry. 

"I sure hope he'll be alright Garroth."


	5. Chapter 5

ess than a week later...

{Laurance's POV} 

"So, how were you guy's weeks?" Melody asks, looking around at us that remained. 

All of us stayed silent.

"How about...." Melody starts, her lips pursed. "Laurance?" 

I nodded. "Well, Zane met my friends and I met his brothers and we hung out for a couple of days. One of his brothers went missing for a couple minutes, then he texted. It was kind of eventful." As I was talking about Zane's brother disappearing, Travis looked at me weirdly. 

"How interesting! Any nightmares?" Melody asks, leaning on her elbows. 

"No, actually. It was pretty calm last week." I say, and she smiles. 

"Perfect!! I'm assuming the same thing happened to you, Zane?" Zane nods. "Alright, then you don't have to talk. Unless you had nightmares...?" Zane shakes his head. "Great!! Then we'll have Max go." 

"Well..." Max starts. "I went with my one friend, Ross, to Walmart. We actually had a good time, I think it's improving." Melody smiles. 

"That's great to hear, Max!! No flashbacks, I'm assuming?" Max shakes his head and smiles himself. "Great!! How about you go, Sarah?" 

"I hung out with Travis and his friends one day." Sarah said, a small blush dusting her face. Travis looks at her and elbows her, and she elbows him back. 

"Ooh, someone got a crush...?" Melody asks, also noting Sarah's faint blush, which grows darker as soon as she said that.

Everyone "Oooh."s, acting a bit like girls for a moment. We then all break out laughing. 

"Anyway," Melody starts again. "Travis, did anything else happen to you?" 

Travis nods solemly. "I... had a breakdown." The room went silent. It was clear that Travis' case was probably the worse, all of ours happened a bit more recently. 

"Did you get over it?" Melody asks, her face completely straight. 

Travis nods. "Also, my roommate left unexpectedly too...." Travis says, looking from me to Zane.

"Do you think they had anything to do with each other?" Zane asks, speaking for the first time this session. 

"It could." Travis says. "I know Dante told me that he's been texting someone named V." Travis says, looking right at Zane.

"My brother's name is Vylad." Zane says, and Travis's eyes widen. 

"Could V and Vylad be the same person?" Melody asks, butting into the conversation. 

Zane quickly takes a piece of paper and scribbles something on it. "We'll tell each other whether they leave again." 

Travis nods, and pulls out his phone and sends a quick text. Zane's phone beeps. 

"Well, I think that'll wrap this up!! Goodnight everyone!!" Melody says, and everyone stands up and talks to each other while leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, on Wattpad, the climax has just started. I 100% suggest you check it out there! Look up @SamThatWriter on Wattpad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> (almost) All character credit goes to Aphmau on YouTube. 
> 
> I highly suggest you go and check her out!
> 
> (Also please go check out the original release on my Wattpad: @SamThatWriter . Thank you!)


End file.
